The Third Child
by jasmine3377
Summary: phara finds herself trapped in the world with this new view on the world. i'm no good at summaries. REVIEW! and tell me what you think! discontinued becuase of the fourth book
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:percy jackson is not mine its rick riodans**

Yyyyyeeesssssssss!! I screamed in my head. He said I'm hot and he would go out with me!! Shit I thought as I remembered that the words were not directed toward me and that I heard them from one of my friends. Shit shit shit! He had a girlfriend. I sighed as I walked away from my friend Sam. I heard him scrambled behind me because he dropped his books and was late for his tutor for chemistry.

I looked across the room at Pierre. Damn I really liked him and now my emotions are swirling around my head. I want him. I really do. It never looked like he liked me but I always had feelings for him. Sighing again I looked back and bumped into this hot looking dude. He had sandy blonde hair and a scar that made him look fine like really fine. Pierre ran out of my mind and I felt like a garden tool but I'm sorry this guy was perfect eye candy. I knew he'd never like me though. I always thought of myself as ugly and fat and in truth, I was.

My hair was unhealthy and since it was spring, it was an ugly brown. The thing about my hair is that it's blonde in the summer and black in the winter. And in the spring and fall it's in between and really ugly. I random pimple on my nose that I could not seem to get rid of and I was again ugly in my fatness. It sucks.

I thought I heard him speak. "Huh?" smart answer I thought geez pay attention Phara, god! "Um…could you tell me where the first grade is?"

"Uh sure I was about to go there to pick up my little brother." We walked in silence.

"Here we are." I turned but he was gone. Weird. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts about the blonde guy that I got tackled down.

"Jason! Jason, Jason get off," I laughed and looked at the little boy. His jet-black hair and stormy gray looked totally different from me. I was a little jealous cause he was cute and I really wished I was pretty. Sigh I thought. "Alright lets go."

"Could we get ice cream on the way?" his eyes were expectant and he tried to pull the puppy dog face and I sighed (**sorry I'm sighing a lot**)

"Oh I don't know." Teasing him

"Please? Please, please, please?!"

I chuckled "oh ok" he grinned happily and I smiled in return.

"Come on little boy. lets go."

He skipped around getting ice cream all over the place.

" Jason sit down and enjoy it." We finished our ice creams and started walking. I thought to myself about what I was going to do when I got home as I started playing with the many necklaces around my neck. I never took them off and they were helpful when I was troubled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black limo and heard someone shout

"watch out." Before something that smelled and was huge slammed into me and break me away from Jason. "Jason!" I screamed before I smashed into a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters except Pierre, Phara and Jason Rick Riordan does I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters except Pierre, Phara and Jason Rick Riordan does**

The pain made my eyes water. I'm embarrassed to say that some escaped but they did. I heard Jason whimper and looked up coming into reality or what happened. I couldn't see that well but something huge and furry was barring down upon him and that really hot dude from school leap out of the car. I didn't think until later that I wondered what he was doing here. I saw him take out I freaky looking bronze and gray metal sword and take on another one of those big furry things(two of them).

I saw that Jason was cowering down and pushed myself up. Weakly I balanced myself on the wall and started walking toward the furry monster. It heard me and turned. I got a better look at it and saw it looked like a bear and human mashed together. It bared its teeth and spoke to me. Its voice was gruff and it had an enormous hairy chest with brown fur. He had claws for fingers and paws for feet. He had a snout like nose and sharp pointed teeth.

"do you think you can take me on puny mortal?" his lips bared back and grinned. A weird sound echoed out of his chest and I realized he was laughing.

I started chanting: "all the heavens

Back to the ancient ones

Divine spirits"

His grin widened and he started near me

"to the west beyond the sea

to east beyond the mountains

south to the precious gems

and north to reach beyond the stars

kido art simso kikan"

he raised a javelin that appeared out of nowhere. My whole body shivered with power I could feel it consuming me. "Phara!" Jason's voice pierced out of the blue and I began.

"four strikes." I said "that's all to bring you down."

The javelin came down hard but I wasn't there. I could feel my body starting to make its move. The bear-man looked around stupidly for I wasn't crushed underneath his weapon. "down here." He looked down and I was right in front of him. My foot went up and he went down. "one." I sprang up using his body as a tool and smashed my foot across his head. "two" I could see blood coming down his eye and blood out of his mouth and nose. Propelling myself up, I jumped and brought my right foot on his head sending him crashing downward. "three" owww my foot I thought inward but I could feel all my strength go down into my fists. The thing groaned weakly. "four" I said in a voice that scared myself and I punched down with all my might breaking his skull and smashing into his brain, yanking a piece as I pulled my hands (covered in blood) out of the creatures face.

He melted away in dark gray sand. The other bear-boy (that I had totally forgotten about along with the fine looking blonde dude) howled in rage. "brother! Brother! You killed him!! You'll pay for that!" he started running toward me and I fell exhausted. Shit I thought weakly.

**Please review. I want to know your thoughts on how to make it better and stuff. Criticism or good job works too. Thanks I update if I get at least 5-10 (or more) reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still don't own Percy jackson

Disclaimer: still don't own Percy Jackson

**Thanks for the helpful tips ****iLoVeMoOnYnPaDfOoT and Percyistotallyawesome325 and thanks for the reviews from everybody else.**

Crap. I couldn't get up. My karate skills had fled me. "I guess that's why it's called a forbidden technique." I muttered to myself dryly. The pebbles near me started shaking.

The bear boy was moving toward me looking livid. "You'll pay for what you did to Oreius!"

"Crap," I could see Jason crying, he was scared. I promised I'd be there always to protect him. "Shit"_._

Something moved at the corner of my eye.

_ A boy with raven black hair jumped out in front of me along with a blonde haired girl. I was so shocked I almost didn't notice another boy come out, with all his hair stuffed messily into a cap, and limp over to Jason to see if he was okay._

"Luke! What are you doing?" the black haired boy looked angry and distressed.

"Luke, please stop." The blonde hair girl pleaded. She was biting her lip and looked like she didn't want to be here.

"Percy, Annabeth, I have nothing to do with this." The person named Luke grinned, looking laid back.

"Oh really? Isn't that your bodyguard?" Percy sounded angry and did I detect a hint of smothered hurt?

"Ex bodyguard," Luke replied.

_" My mind was racing with questions. Who were these people? Did they know about that bear-like creature and this Luke? How? Oh my god they really needed to look away from this small soap opera scene and notice the bear-man was gaining speed and heading this way."_

The bear-man was gaining speed.

"Annabeth!"

"I know," moving swiftly in unison they unsheathed a long wicked looking danger and a bronze sword.

The bear-man ran up screaming curses. Percy attacked first. He pared a blow and slashed at the monster. Annabeth then came up and jabbed her blade into bear-man's back. Just like his brother, the bear-man disintegrated in gray sand.

Luke's expression suddenly became sour "_ You win this time but Lord Kronos will still get stronger no matter what you do, no matter how much you try to get in between his plans." _ He turned to look at me "You have an interesting power, young mortal. We'll see each other again." In a creepy voice he added, "Soon." &

I woke up to **an **incredible loud amount of snoring._ There were people all around me. _What am I doing here? Who are all these people? I felt something near my hand. I bit back a scream when I saw it was Jason curled up next to me with a scared expression that he always took when a thunderstorm was taking place.

I quietly got out of bed and made my way around all the sleeping people. I closed the door softly and drank in the surroundings. There were twelve cabins all in the shape of a U, two at the base and five and five in a row and either side. I started walking around. I couldn't see all detail but I made out a pretty silver shiny cabin that glowed in the moonlight and had a moon on the top. I noticed a sea green cabin with shells on it and a golden cabin that shined too brightly it was hard to look at. One had tiny smokestacks, one had tomatoes vines hanging off the edge, another one had giant bronze doors with lightning bolts around it while another one had slim columns and had flowers with tasty smelling fruits. The last three cabins I saw were blood red and had a freakish boar head that sprouted out over the head of the door, a graceful one with peacocks and a silver gray one with an owl on top.

The one I came out of had a caduceus on top and was all gray. _Slightly scared at the creepy place I breathed in a deep shaky breath. Calm down, I told myself. They haven't hurt you or Jason, they _**saved **_you. Just relaxed and enjoy the scenery but I was still nervous. _

I saw a stream and decided that it would be a nice to sit and sort out what had happened yesterday. A cool breeze touched my cheek tenderly and past over ruffling my hair.

"Can I join you?"

I looked up, startled, into the face **of that black haired boy. Percy, right?** I was too preoccupied that I didn't hear him come up.

"Sure, go ahead."

He looked calmer**, like he was grateful I didn't snap at him and tell him to leave my alone. **I could **also **see that his eyes were green**,** like the sea.

I softly smiled unsure of what to say to him. "Thanks." I finally decided

"For what?"

"For saving my brother's life... And mine. Just, thanks."

He looked away, troubled, as if he was battling whether or not to burst my bubble.

**However before he could decide I heard something yell.**

"Lucky harpies!! Dinner for us!" screeched a high-pitched voice.

Percy and I scrambled up. Sh.

**Hate it? Like it? Please review and help me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: suspicion

Chapter 4

Hey sorry guys for the delay. I lost my inspiration but found it again. Thanks for the reviews and remember to review again! Need at least 5 more. Thanks! Here's a nice really really long chapter for you tell me what you think.

I grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him. I was headed for the forest but he put up some resistance.

"What gives? Lets go. If the catch us wont we be in trouble? I mean they are trying to eat us. Lets go."

Percy looked at me solemnly "there are worse things in the forest than harpies and you don't have any weapons."

The harpies were coming closer.

"Fine" I shrugged "take your chances then." I started bounding toward the forest as fast as I could. Cops before had chased me and this wasn't any different.

I could feel Percy looking at me and wanted to say something but I put on an extra burst of speed and disappeared into the forest. A couple seconds later he sprinted in and joined me, as we wove deeper and deeper into the forest.

Percy looked up and slowed to a jog. I matched his speed but he stopped abruptly. "I can't see the sky anymore, we should go back."

Something stirred the trees near us and Percy's hand quickly went to his pockets.

"Listen" he spoke in a low voice. His hand came out of his pocket with a pen. "This isn't an ordinary forest. There are things in here that will seriously take us for dinner and kill us."

My eyebrows came up slightly. "Oh things like lions? Or tigers? Or bears? Oh my!" to help heed my sarcastic tone I slapped both hands to my face and made a scared face. Chill out and what are you going to do anyway with a pen. Real scary.

He uncapped it and it grew to a fully-fledged bronze sword. Wow I thought to myself that's a really nice blade

"We need to go back." There were more sounds making the trees and other vegetation rustle some louder than others.

"Fine ok." I replied "one question how do we get out of here?" a trickle of wind shifted in and softly blew strands of my hair. A leaf fell and we, for the first time, looked at our surroundings.

We were in a little clearing surrounded by tightly knitted trees. We could not see the sky or anything more than 6 feet in front of us. The darkness was creeping in closer.

I sat down and closed my eyes. "What are you doing?" Percy moved closer as a tree to his right shifted a little. "This isn't the time. Get up!"

"Quiet" I whispered trying to concentrate "if I try hard enough I can find…" I tried off finding what I was searching for. Not wanting to lose it I got up (eyes still closed) and started running dodging in and out of the trees.

My senses were open. Percy panting hard, trying to catch up. A wounded animal stumbling to my right. An oak tree to my left. The stony hard gravel under my bare feet. I tripped on a loose stone but kept my footing. I kept running. Almost there. I skidded to a halt. I opened my eyes and Percy stopped sharply. He whistled.

"You got us to a cliff. Great."

Before us the land dropped away as if something huge took a bite out of it just to let the sea scrape up close to it.

"Well I didn't see anything that you did that got us out of here" I snapped back annoyed that he was sarcastic about my efforts.

"How did you…?" Percy trailed off wondering. He looked at me. I held his gaze for only about 2 seconds and looked down.

In truth I never did know, but somehow it always took me to a cliff. I always felt something like a mind was slumbering near there and if I woke it up everything would be ok. So I'd grab that mind and steer in that direction, the connection growing stronger as I get closer. The mind might be different than one another every time I need to get out of a situation, some happy and others angry. But they always had a powerful ancient aura.

Telling him this though, would make me sound crazy so I chose a simple answer.

"I felt the wind and smelled the salty air."

"Sure, then how did you maneuver through the trees and darkness to here?"

"I do better in the dark." I answered truthfully "it helps with get aways and sabotaging. Its my friend" which was also true because I had been practically raised in the dark.

He grunted. The wind blew suddenly. It howled softly mixed with leaves from the trees. My hair whipped around wildly and I smiled realizing that the sky was about to burst with colors.

I sat down on the edge of the cliff, my legs dangling off. Percy looked at me questioning my movement. I pointed and he smiled as the sun peeked up making colors dance across the sky.

After we watched the sun rise, we got up and walked in a direction that I guessed would be the right way.

We walked in silence for a while, my hand idly plucking my three necklaces.

"What's that on your neck?"

I realized what I was doing and showed him them. One was a long black and sliver chain with a skull on it. The second shortest was a silver chain with a Celtic design in the circle pendant. The third was a light blue choker with conch shells intertwined in it. I also showed him my gold ankle bracelet that had tiny flowers carved gracefully into it.

"I always have them on." I explained, "Ever since I was little."

"Where were you born?" "I don't know really never had a mom or dad." "Really? Do you know what happened to them?" "No I was raised with a nanny but she only fed me and that's it. After I was five she left and I raised myself from the on.

"What about Jason?" "I first realized that he was in the house when I was seven. I was exploring when I heard a baby crying, I ran up to a room that had light shining out of the door. When I actually peeked into the room the light was gone and there was a golden basket on the floor. Ever since then I took care of him."

We continued to quiz each other on our lives as we walked along until he asked about how I had beaten Oreius the freaky bear-man.

"Well I lived with a Japanese monk that taught me skills with a sword and how to bring out my chakra chi. but for some reason he disappeared when I was 6. Hmm" I bit my lip and started nibbling it.

We turned away from the sea and Percy looked back to look to see the distance we had covered. We no longer saw the forest but there were patches of flowers that poked their heads up where my footprints had been.

He looked at my with a bewildered face and I shrugged because sometimes that happened. He continued to watch, fascinated but grew bored as the sun went higher.

"Look." I pointed "a road." The long strip of black concrete stretched on but less than a mile away was a little sign that Percy recognized.

"Camp." He started ginning "come on. Lets go." My stomach growled I grinned back "lets hurry cause I'm hungry." And we broke into a run


End file.
